All Grown Up: A New Fate
by Ariothos
Summary: A story based on "Gunslinger Girl", One year after Lillian's death the injuries are not heal Chapter 4
1. Default Chapter

**The waking up**

This fan fiction based on the anime « Gunslinger Girl », this is the first English I wrote and I hope all will be good.

Tommy: 10 year in the first chapter.

Chuckie: 11 year.

Phil and Lil: 10 year.

Kimi: 11 year.

Angelica: 12 year.

Susie: 12 year.

Dil: 9 year.

When Kimi Watanabe Finster opened her eyes all were blurred around her. Her breathing wasn't good that why she had an artificial respiration. She couldn't say anything but her hearing became good and she understood the discussion between the doctors.

She is one of the survivors of the big accident between a truck and a bus. She will be able to move like anybody soon.

And the girl who was near her....Lillian Devilles, what is happening?

We didn't have chance with this girl, she died one hour ago. Her parents know the situation but I don't think they could see the body; it will be too hard....

Kimi closed her eyes and we saw some tears when she totally understood what was happening, her friend Lillian Devilles was death.

In another building some surgeons tried to save a little girl, in the waiting room were two men. The oldest was John, blond hair, blue eyes and his brother Diego, who had brown hair and black eyes. Suddenly a doctor entered and the two men listened him.

Hello, you are from the Public Corporation for Social Welfare isn't it?

Yes, we heard that one girl need us, is it right?

Sure, it's for one girl who is an orphan, she was in a bus but there was a big accident. Can you help her?

What do you think Diego?

Sure...I am sure all will be ok.

The men entered in the waking room where was sleeping an 10 years little girl. Diego saw her and thought: "Sophia...I hope we will be a good team, even if I don't like this job".


	2. A new life

**A new life**

One year was gone since Lillian's death, now Phillip began to understand her sister never come back even if a little part of him didn't accept it. His life is very different than one year ago.

When Phillip Deville got up this morning, he thought it was his last day in school before his vacation.

Come on Phil, the bus will arrive soon! Said Betty.

I am ready!

Phillip went down in the kitchen where Betty and Howie were standing and eating their breakfast. He ate it fast and went to the door but her mommy stopped him.

Hey young boy don't you forget something?

Oh yes mommy, said Phil with a smile.

He kissed her mommy twice who looked him with affection. After this, he ran to the bus with Tommy and the others. During this time, Howie went near Betty who was sitting in the sofa, lost in her thought.

Hey Betty what are you doing? Ask Howie with a little smile.

I'm thinking about it....not you?

Sure but we can't live in the past, you are very different since it is happened.

How can you live and forget? Ask Betty.

I never forget but Phil and I are very worried about you, said Howie.

But forget is too hard, said Betty with a moved voice.

Phil and me accept very hard decisions for you, when he went for 3 month to his grandparents, he didn't show it but alone he was crying all the time and me too. Now he come back to live with us and now we must be a close family. That is why Stu and our friends want to see us during the vacation. We are going to camp near the Lakes; I think it will be wonderful. Said Howie.

Are you sure?

Yes, but before this show to Phil you are the same like before this accident. And for Kimi too, Kira said she thought all is her fault...you has to be strong now.

Yes...I will be strong again, said Betty, but I need yours encouragements.

Sure Betty!

At twelve, the kids had school lunch with the usual Dil's clowning. This time he wanted to know how many peas he could put in his nose.

Three, four, five, six....I can't continue it's not easy!!!!

How do you do this, it is incredible, said Chuckie.

With a good training and some patience, do you want to try?

Not really Dil.

Hey guys, are you ready for our little travel for the Lakes, it will be cool! Said Tommy.

Sure we are Tommy, it will be very cool and funny, said Phil.

Camping and just play all the time that what I like, said Kimi.

Susie and Angelica are coming too isn't it? Ask Chuckie.

Yes, but they will help Grand Pa Lou during the day and we won't see them a lot. They are voluntaries for an unofficial organisation against the work of children in the world, explain Tommy.

I understand for Susie but Angelica is not a very good model, she is so dangerous, said Phil.

After lunch the little group continued their little life, and was found again in the bus to go to their home. When Phil entered in his house, he found her mommy in the garden with the camping equipment material.

What are you doing mommy?

You see Phil; I prepare all what we need for the camping.

Cool, it will be very cool and with my parents it will be the best! I am very glad to came back living with you!!!

I know Phil, I am sorry and I won't forget what Howie and you did for me. But you had to understand it won't be easy so I need yours help.

Sure, we will do our best!

Phil went in his room and prepared his bags, suddenly he closed the door and took a box under his bed. There were some pictures, videos and a little hat. On the pictures we could see Phil and Lil together; it was a box with memento of Lillian. He took some of them and hid it under his bed. After dinner he left his house, took his bike under a starry sky. But suddenly he stopped.

Did you think you are going there alone? Asked a little voice behind him.

Hey Tommy what are you doing outside?

Don't forget us!

Chuckie, Kimi, Dil! Why?

We know it was a special day for her and we wanted to be with you, you are not alone Phil. Where you are, she will be there, in you heart. Said Tommy.

Thank you my friends, I won't forget it!

The little group went on the streets as far as a little road which led them into the cemetery, on a hill under a tree. Front of the tomb the gang stopped.

Hi Lillian, I don't forget and our friends are here too.

Phil, why it was a special day for you two? Asked Kimi.

We had to wait but it will come soon.

After a while moment, the kids were astounded. A lot of shooting stars cross the sky.

It's wonderful! Said Kimi.

Lillian loved this moment and we imagined how it could be to cross the sky with the stars.

I believed she is there now and saw us very little and certainly laughed, said Chuckie.

At the same moment in other state two little girls observed the sky too.

Cool, it was true it is so beautiful Sophia.

I know Sarah, but I am not sure, it may not be the first time I saw this. And I have a strange feeling...

I think you know what doesn't really work for you.


	3. Camping

**Camping**

After a few days, Phil and the gang were ready to camp. The Lakes were the destination and act like nothing was happen was the main word. After a big travel The Pickles, Devilles and Finster were arriving in the camp. But in the same time in a channelling of sewer, two little girls were running.

- Go go, it's coming! We have no time!

- I run Sarah but…..

She didn't finish her sentence that a giant wave arrived behind her. It was too late and the two little girls were globbed up by the wave. In a building a man tried to talk them by a microphone.

- Hey girls do you hear me? Girls where are you?

Behind him an other man.

- We lost them…..

- What will happen now for Sarah and Sophia?

A river were front of the dormitories, Tommy looked it with a little scary feeling.

- That's coming again…..

- All will be fine Tommy, said Chuckie who arrived.

- Really?

- Do you know your brother tried now to search an evidence of the existence af Big Foot?

- Oh dear….

The night fall and after a good rest, Tommy and his friends went to a lake. They stayed all the day but in the end of afternoon a little girl comes to them.

- Hi, do you now where I am?

- Front of us…said Tommy.

- No….I mean this place….what is this?

- Are you lost?

- Yeah with my friend……hey Sophia come on!

An other girl comes but the children were dumbfounded, especially Phil who said.

Lillian?


	4. Orphans

**Orphans**

Tommy and his friends took the two girls in Eversen Camp where they were. Nobody say a word but when Sarah and Sophia were alone in a dormitory, their behaviour change immediatly.

* * *

Hey Sophia theses guys seems know you...is it right or an error? 

Pfff...I don't know and you know like me our rules, we can't go back in our past.

So what do you want to do if they know you?

We have to do our job, they are unfortunatly witness...

First of all, check this!

* * *

When Sarah finished her sentence Betty enter.

* * *

Check what young girl? Ask Betty with a false smile. 

Nothing...who are you? Asked Sarah.

I am Betty Devilles, is this name look familiar to you?

No, this is the first time i heard this name, said Sophia.

Hey Thanks for the dormitory Miss Devilles, you save us, lay Sarah.

You were alone...but where are your parents?

Our parents are dead, we live in the Public Corporation for Social Welfare.

I am sorry...this is certainly hard for you.

Not really, we are happy to live there. This is the best place to live, and the people are very nice with us.

* * *

Betty look Sophia but exept the fact that she was exactly like Lillian, there was something scary in her eyes. Something indescribable, after this she left the girls to come back with the other adults.

* * *

So, what? Asked Stu. 

It's Lillian but...she scared me too as her friend.

Do you think she was kidnapped? Asked Howard.

I don't know they said they lived in the Public Corporation for Social Welfare, and they are orphans.

There is something strange, if it was Lillian why don't she recognize you and her friends? Asked Stu.

Amnesia is the only way, said Lucy. If she played with the kids perhapaps she will remerber something.

Good idea, that will be the clue, said Drew.

If she is really in the Public Corporation for Social Welfare, we had to find some evidences, said Didi.

* * *

The next day, Sarah and Sophia talked on a trunk front of the river.

* * *

Now we have to call the Public Corporation for Social Welfare, John and Diego look for us, said Sarah. 

But nobody let us talk, how can we do?

I think that is because someone recognize one of us and try to get time.

That could be a good reason.

We had to do you know what, if...

* * *

In the same time Tommy and his friends arrived.

* * *

Hey do you want to play with us?

* * *

Sarah and Sophia went with them and played like all the children. They forgot for a moment their task: contact the Public Corporation for Social Welfare. But near the camp some guys talked.

* * *

Good...there are only families that will be easy.

* * *

In the Public Corporation for Social Welfare, the boss take a decision.

* * *

So to find Sarah and Sophia, call an other ftrallo team: Marco/Anna. 


End file.
